Sans titre
by Brown Midnight
Summary: Voilà, des petites OS, sans intérêt, que j'écris en biologie (c'est pas sérieux, je sais) Toutes parlerons de la team Gai, que se soit de la romance avec Neji et Tenten (j'adule ce couple) ou l'amitié entre les trois élèves et leur sensei. C'est loin d'être bon, je le sais, je fais beaucoup mieux d'habitude, mais je veux pas me prendre la tête ce coup ci. Bonne lecture !


Sans titre

Neji entendit les pas légers qui faisaient craquer les feuilles mortes qui recouvraient le cimetière. Il savait qu'elle viendrait. Hinata et Hanabi étaient passées tantôt, avaient formulé une courte prière et étaient reparties. Elles savaient qu'il avait besoin de rester seul à ce moment là.

«- Il faudrait rentrer Neji. Il se fait tard.»

Il resta silencieux un instant, regardant la tombe de son père d'un air las.

«- Je pensais que je m'y faisais, mais non, avoua-t-il finalement. On ne se fait jamais à la solitude.

- Tu n'es pas seul Neji. Tu as une famille.»

Il la regarda enfin. Toute lassitude le quitta immédiatement. Dos au Soleil couchant, sa coéquipière le regardait d'un air inquiet. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle se face du soucis, alors, il se força à sourire pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien. Mais elle remarqua la supercherie et fronça les sourcils, l'aire vexé.

«- Ne me mens pas avec cet air de je-vais-bien ! S'exclama-t-elle de sa voix de crécelle. Je sais que tu te sens seul en ce moment. Après tout, on ne fait plus ni missions ni même entraînements ensemble depuis des lustres, Hinata est en mission et tu ne fais que des missions en solo. C'est normal d'être mal dans ces moments là. Pourquoi tu veux toujours me cacher ce qui ne va pas ?»

Neji avait du mal à croire que Tenten puisse lui reprocher quelque chose. Elle avait des ennuis de son coté, et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y ajouter les siens.

«- Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de soucis pour moi, Tenten, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

-Mais si tu gardes tes problèmes pour toi, je vais forcement me faire du soucis, parce que je ne pourrais pas t'aider et je déteste savoir que tu vas mal sans pouvoir rien y faire, tu te rends compte au moins, c'est … C'est horrible ! Je sais combien tu souffres, tous les ans, le jour de l'anniversaire de sa mort, à rester planter là devant la tombe de ton père. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'en parler hein ? Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?»

Et alors, sous les yeux ébahis du Hyuga, Tenten éclata en larmes. Secouée de sanglots, ses grands yeux bruns emplis de larmes, elle pleurait d'une manière qui brisa littéralement le cœur de Neji. Parce qu'il savait que lui donner de vagues tapes dans le dos en lui disant que tout irait bien ne suffirait pas, il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui. L'étrange frisson qui le parcourait toujours lorsque son amie se tenait trop près de lui se manifesta à nouveau, tendis qu'il berçait doucement la jeune femme entre ses bras. Elle cessa bientôt de sangloter, mais elle ne se détacha pas de lui pour autant et c'était tant mieux. Elle avait raison, il se sentait seul, et tenir Tenten ainsi enlacée entre ses ras lui offrait toute la chaleur, toute la douceur qui lui avait cruellement manqué pendant tout ce temps.

«- Tu te sens seule aussi, Tenten ?» lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Il la senti hocher la tête contre son coup ce qui lui arracha un nouveau frisson. Ils se sentait bizarre, comme prit d'un vertige.

«- Pourquoi ?

- Tu poses des questions et tu ne donnes jamais de réponses, l'entendit-il lui reprocher.

- Tu les trouves toute seule les réponses. Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.»

Il l'entendit rire légèrement tendis que sa douce odeur impossible à définir assaillait ses narines.

«- Oui je me sens seule, dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai famille, alors sa ne me manque pas. C'est surtout cotre absence qui me rend triste... Tu me manques Neji.»

Cette dernière phrase émue le Hyuga à un point qui l'étonna lui-même. Elle aussi lui manquait. Il s'en rendit compte à ce moment là. La présence de Tenten le rendait... vivant. Lorsqu'elle était là, elle le faisait vivre. Elle commençait par raviver ses sens, laissant ses oreilles profiter de sa jolie voix claire et mélodieuse, déliant sa langue toujours scellée par le silence, attendrissait son regard qu'il aimait poser sur elle, enivrant son nez de sa douce fragrance. Puis, elle ressuscitait son âme. Elle savait lui parler, le toucher mieux que personne. Elle seule savait le faire sourire ou même parfois, le faire rire. Elle le faisait parler, elle prenait soin de lui, s'évertuait à ce qu'il soit toujours heureux, ce qu'il tentait de faire pour elle en retour. Elle osait plonger son lumineux regard brun dans le sien. Elle avait été la première, et pendant longtemps, très longtemps, la seule personne qui comptait à ses yeux. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte à l'époque, aveugle comme il était, mais ce qu'elle avait fait l'avait maintenu en vie. Si Tenten n'avait pas été là, il se serait sans doute donné la mort, malheureux comme il l'était.

«- Merci, Tenten. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.»

Son amie se détacha de lui afin de plonger son regard dans le sien pur lui dire, de ce ton si franc qu'elle avait :

«- Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Neji.»

Il savait que c'était vrai.

Lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle, prit d'un irrésistible besoin de l'embrasser, comme si ses lèvres ne pouvaient être nul part ailleurs que contre celles de Tenten, il eu l'impression d'une évidence. Destin ou pas, il s'en moquait, Tenten était celle qu'il lui fallait, celle qui le complétait, celle dont il avait besoin. Celle qu'il aimait.

Lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser, il lui dit qu'il tenait à elle au delà de tout, plus qu'à sa propre vie. Elle lui dit, souriant, qu'elle l'aimait aussi, qu'elle détestait sa vie lorsqu'il était loin d'elle.

« - Promets moi que tu ne pleureras plus. Je ne veux plus que tu ressentes la solitude.

- Si tu es toujours avec moi, je n'aurais plus à me sentir seule, lui fit-elle remarquée, taquine.

- D'accord. C'est promis. Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Je serais toujours là. »


End file.
